It has been estimated that, in the United States, as many as one hospital patient in ten acquires a nosocomial infection, or about 2 million patients a year. Estimates of the annual medical care cost for these infections range from $4.5 billion to $11 billion or more. It is believed that nosocomial infections contributed to approximately 88,000 deaths in the U.S. in 1995. About one third of nosocomial infections are considered preventable. Common nosocomial infections include urinary tract, surgical site, and various pneumonias.
A variety of factors have been determined to contribute to the distribution of nosocomial infections. Of particular concern are handheld medical devices, most notably stethoscopes. Many healthcare practitioners have been concerned that stethoscopes may contribute to the spread of healthcare-associated infections. Nonetheless, healthcare practitioners typically do not take steps to sterilize stethoscopes, even though stethoscopes are often used on multiple patients each day. One reason for this is that current stethoscope designs are difficult to sterilize without risking structural damage. For example, autoclave, thermal, gas, and chemical sterilization methods can damage the diaphragm or other sensitive parts of a stethoscope.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a stethoscope and/or stethoscope system that can allow the sterilization of the stethoscope in a safe and efficient manner.